Siobhan
Siobhan (pronounced "Shi-vaun") is a vampire and leader of the Irish Coven. The other two members of her coven are her mate, Liam, and a female named Maggie. She and her coven are not vegetarians, but her coven is shown to be very civilized. Biography Early life﻿ Siobhan was the only daughter of a blacksmith and his wife. This made her unusual in a village where most families were very large. Though she was exceptionally beautiful, she was unlike the other women in her village. At the age of 14, she was taller than any other woman there; and taller than all men (except for her father) at the age of 16. She was also stronger than many of them; as an only child, she helped her father at the forge. He died in an accident when she was 17, and so she took over his business. This was unheard of, and many people disapproved. But she eventually won her people's approval and became an accepted part of village life. Her name spread to the surrounding areas as the "big blacksmith girl". This, however, repelled other men from her, even though she was in no need to have a husband. Her fame attracted the attention of a vampire named Sancar, who searched for unusual women for his collection in his harem of vampires. He traveled throughout all of Europe with his human servants, looking for exceptional women. Siobhan's beauty and strength were heard of by Sancar in his travels. He sought her out and was excited to find a woman like none he had seen before. He abducted her in the middle of the night, raped her, bit her, and took her back to his home while she experienced the painful transformation. He had difficulties in dealing with this newborn vampire. Siobhan was incredibly strong, even for a newborn, and also had no love for Sancar. He tried to keep her distracted with ample amount of blood, but before the end of her year as a newborn, Siobhan killed Sancar, along with three of his most faithful servants. After that, she traveled alone and learned the vampire lifestyle before she returned to Ireland. During her travels, she learned about the Volturi and the laws they had created in the vampire world, but what made her curious the most was the extra gifts they possessed. She started her coven when she met newborn Liam, and taught him how to kill inconspicuously and about the laws among vampires. As they traveled together, they became a couple. Her coven was later joined by Maggie, whom Siobhan changed herself because she believed that she had found a special human who would develop a supernatural talent after being turned. Though her mate was reluctant to the idea, she persuaded him to give her a chance. Eventually, Maggie's addition turned better than she expected, and she treated her like a daughter of her own. Her creation of Maggie had also satisfied her curiosity of gifted vampires. When Siobhan and her coven came across Carlisle and his family, they were quite taken with their unusual generosity and became friends. Carlisle noticed that Siobhan seemed to possess some subtle gift to influence reality, though she didn't believe it. ''Breaking Dawn'' Siobhan and her coven come to help Carlisle's family testify against the Volturi in Breaking Dawn after hearing their misunderstanding of the half-vampire hybrid, Renesmee Cullen. Carlisle persuades her to try to visualize a peaceful confrontation when the Volturi comes. Though she does not believe that she has a gift, she tries to imagine it in hopes to keep her coven alive. Eventually, things work out the way she hoped, with only Irina being sacrificed. In the aftermath of the confrontation, she comes to believe in her gift and returns to Ireland with her coven. Before they did, Carlisle asks them to locate Alistair who ran off before the Volturi arrived, and tell them how everything turned out. Physical description Siobhan is described as having a tall body that moves in smooth undulations and defines her lustful body. She is also very mesmerizing to watch. Siobhan has a strikingly attractive face. Large seductive violet-blue eyes, surrounded by incredibly long lashes, are her dominant feature. She has a beautiful radiant smile that could light up an entire room. Powers and abilities According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, Siobhan was quite strong as a human, and when she became a newborn, her strength and skills exceeded beyond the regular newborns. It is there assumed that her strength and combat skills are not to be underrestimated. Outcome manipulation Siobhan did not think she has a gift, though Carlisle believed that she can influence events by willing her desired outcome to play-out in reality, but it requires her full concentration. Right before the Volturi arrives to terminate the Cullens, she tries to wish for a good outcome of the situation, which works out exactly the way she wants, although the vampire Irina is sacrificed in the process. That could be because she was only wishing that the witnesses survived and Irina started on the Volturi side. Afterwards, she finally begins to believe that she does have the gift. Her gift is depicted as subtle, but also very powerful. Relationships Liam Liam is Siobhan's mate. They met when he was still a newborn, and she taught him everything about being a vampire (including the laws). She was attracted to his fierceness and focus, both of which were apparent despite his newborn wildness. They became a couple as they traveled together. Maggie Maggie is a gifted vampire created by Siobhan when she and Liam found her starving to death. Maggie could tell instantly that they weren't human, and they did not try to deny it. Having always been curious with supernaturally gifted vampires, she believed that she had stumbled across one particularly gifted human who would develop such gifts as a vampire and offered to help her stop feeling hungry ever again. Sensing that she was telling the truth, she agreed. After she was added to Siobhan and Liam's coven, they became very close to each other, even more than Siobhan had expected. Siobhan felt maternal toward the girl, and fell naturally into the kind of relationship she'd had with her own mother. She also enjoyed the advantage of Maggie's talent in any kind of interaction. Film portrayal Siobhan will be portrayed by Lisa Howard in the upcoming [[Breaking Dawn (films)|''Breaking Dawn movie]]. Appearances *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' See also *Liam *Maggie *Irish Coven